lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate
Plot In the ninth season premiere, Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler suspect that Janis Donovan (played by Cynthia Nixon), a woman with Dissociative Identity Disorder, may have harmed her own daughter. Their investigation is met with initial resistance from Dr. Henry Carlisle (played by Bronson Pinchot). Captain Don Cragen is temporarily reassigned due to problems with his detectives last season. The detectives end up discovering that Janis has 4 other alternate personalities. As the episode progresses, the detectives witness these personalities, culminating when one of Janis's personalities throws a chair across the room. Later in the episode, Janis and her sister Cass are reunited after serving time in jail. The day after Janis and her sister go home together, their parents are found murdered in their beds. Janis's fingerprints are found on the gun. When Janis goes to trial, she displays one of her alternate personalities, choking ADA Novak. Janis is then found not guilty by reason of mental defect. In the end of the episode, it is discovered that everything was an act cooked up by Janis's sister in order to fake a motive to kill their parents in revenge for being abused by them. When Detective Stabler and Benson go to visit Janis in the psychiatric hospital, Janis confesses to everything assuming she got away with it, but then the detectives arrest her sister in front of Janis, who was also visiting with her sister, for being a co-conspirator and is taken away in cuffs, while Janis has to look in horror. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Adam Beach as Detective Chester Lake * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Joe Grifasi as Defense Attorney Hashi Horowitz * Peter McRobbie as Judge Walter Bradley * Isabel Gillies as Kathy Stabler * Allison Siko as Kathleen Stabler * Donnetta Lavinia Grays as Officer Ramirez Guest cast * Cynthia Nixon as Janis Donovan * Laura Allen as Cass Magnall * Ann Morgan Guilbert as Church Lady * Stephen Spinella as Morgan Smith * Bronson Pinchot as Dr. Henry Carlisle * Quincy Tyler Bernstine as Sheri Simkins * Amy Tribbey as Penny Taylor * Tamela Aldrige as Carla Sexton * Katy Grenfell as Mrs. Lynde * Robert Bizik as Detective (uncredited) References * *Francis Donovan *Molly Donovan *Bedford Hills Correctional Facility For Women *Westchester County *''U.S. v. Denny-Shaffer'' Quotes Psychiatrist: '''That's not violent. response to Benson & Stabler's remarks about his patient '''Elliot Stabler: How about calling her baby a dirty slut and scrubbing her raw? Psychiatrist: [pause] That's not good. Lawyer: I still say you're making a big mistake. Call on me if you change one of your minds. (after Cragen relieves him of command of the SVU) Background information and notes * "Janis" is almost certainly a deliberate pun on "Janus", the name of the two-faced Roman god of doors and gates. * This is the first episode Richard Belzer's credited as Sergeant John Munch. * It's revealed that Olivia was temporarily suspended as a result of her actions, but Cragen was able to save her job by pulling some strings. It's also revealed that Kathleen received community service instead of jail time after her DWI. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes